Time Travelling Warrior
by Lorion
Summary: They say, that the past is unchangeable, that it is fixed and that the future is the only thing that can change. Well, believe what you want, but the fact is is that you can change the past. And if used unwisely, it'll destroy the future. And that's why I'm here, to protect the past.
1. Chapter 1: Fiery Unknown

**Author's Note:**

**Possibly the weirdest thing that I've ever done, a Super Sentai and RWBY crossover, specifically that of Time Ranger (Time Force for American audiences). Even I don't know how I feel about this, I don't know if it is weird or not, but I just had to let it out.**

******In terms of the actual story, I'm going to warn you that the Rangers featured in this are all OC, and hold no relevance to the original Sentai.**

**Anyways, give your thoughts on this, also, I'm assuming that you, the reader, are relatively knowledgeable about RWBY.**

**Review, do all the usual, and I hope you enjoy.**

**- Lor**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fiery Unknown

It was night time when team RWBY was awoken; they were called down to the office by the headmaster, Professor Ozpin. The moon was up and about, casting a glow along the halls as the four teens grudgingly walked towards their headmaster's office.

"Tt better be a good reason," Yang said, her blonde hair in the same curly mess as always.

Sure they were dressed in their combat gear and were, up and about, but it was four in the morning. An unruly time for the teens who had to stay on top of their homework. They were all tired and lacked any strong sleep.

"I'm sure that the headmaster has a good reason," Ruby said through a stream of yawns.

"He better have one, I'm missing sleep," Yang said.

They arrived at the office and were greeted with a large bright white light. They shielded their eyes until they came back into focus, "Ah, team RWBY, please have a seat," The headmaster stated gesturing to the four seats in front of his desk.

"You better have a good reason to call us Ozpin," Yang stated, getting frustrated due to a lack of sleep.

"Yang, you are speaking to our headmaster," Weiss scolded, gaining composure.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure that you didn't come all this way at this time to hear some rabble," Ozpin stated. "I have a mission for you," He continued, bluntly.

"And this couldn't wait for morning?" Yang responded, with malice in her tone.

"Yang," Blake said with a calm tone.

For some reason this calmed the girl, Blake seemed to have this aura around her that calmed the situation. This was especially important when dealing with the Yang; she had a short temper and was easily angered.

"Well, there've been sightings of a monsters roaming around Vale city, I would like for the four of you to find it and take it out." The headmaster continued.

"Why couldn't we just do this in the day?" Yang groaned.

"Because these things only come out at night," He simply stated.

"Oh," She realized.

"So when do we leave sir?" Ruby asked.

"Right now, a shuttle is waiting for you outside," Professor Ozpin stated. "Do you understand your objective?"

"Find and eliminate this threat," Ruby stated.

"Understood," Weiss stated.

"Let's get this over with," Yang said in a groggy manner.

Blake simply nodded, signalling that she understood. Professor Ozpin dismissed them and the four left to get their equipment. The locker room was empty and dark before they turned on the lights. It was eerily empty, the windows showing the dark night sky, Ruby rushed immediately for her locker. She ran out hugging her scythe, Crescent Rose. The rest of them simply checked up on their equipment and took out ammo before leaving.

They boarded the ship and left to pursue their target. Meanwhile, a bright shooting star was streaking across the sky in the same direction they were heading.

The four arrived at the city of Vale; the streets were empty at this time, especially since nobody had a good reason to be out. The only people that were outside were the occasional drunks walking home from the bar. The lights shined a strong yellow beam over the sidewalks and part of the road.

"You guys feeling creeped out by this?" Ruby asked the group.

"A bit," Weiss answered.

"Come on, let's just get this over with," Yang said.

The group began to walk through the streets when they saw a group of drunken men being harassed by what looked to be four Cyclops. They looked closer and saw that they weren't Cyclops, but machines, robots. They had a golden dome helmet with a large circular reticle in the center; their armour was simple brown metal exterior. They did have gold greaves to match along with a bit of shoulder protection. They seemed to be holding a knife that was a curved oval.

"I think these guys are it," Ruby stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yang said, charging in with her gauntlets.

She began to beat one up and the rest of the team joined. Cutting up the pieces of the four Cyclops into bits and pieces, what they didn't notice was that the bits and pieces from the four Cyclops turned into more Cyclops. The four, realizing this awhile later took a step back and saw that they were vastly outnumbered, 15 to 1.

Yang was panting, "I agree, that wasn't my brightest decision."

"Come on, we can take these guys," Ruby said trying to bolster her teammates moral.

The group charged again, with the same strong vigour as before, they charged in opposite directions from each other in a cross formation.

Ruby met a large group of opponents that surrounded her, she spun around, turning herself into a buzz saw of sorts, firing rounds from her the scythe to propel her forward. Her weapon was after all, a hybrid weapon, able to shift forms between gun and scythe. The other three also had hybrid weapons like her, except they varied in their design.

She began to cut up several of the mechanical beings, only for them to repair themselves and multiply, creating even more. She bit her lip, _these don't end_! The robots formed a line and held their knife like objects like a gun, they shot out a beam, she twirled her weapon to block the beams from the front. Unbeknown to her there was a group of robots that had already formed a firing line. That group fired as her back was positioned towards the other group, hitting her straight in the back dropping her aura levels and causing a large energy explosion from the impact of her aura and the beam, knocking her backwards.

Another two large groups continued to advance on her, she panted and resumed fighting, even though it would end in vain and exhaustion, the robots would just continue to multiply and eventually swarm her.

Yang was handling things pretty well, since she was a close range and adept fighter, she used her gauntlets Ember Celica to easily keep the mechanical beings away, using its shotgun blasts to keep the enemy at a distance so that she could deal with more of them. It was an effective strategy, but, like her sister, there was simply just too many of them to handle.

Blake on the other hand knew that she would have no chance fighting on the ground; she decided to use her whip as a pivot so that she could clear out crowds of the mechanical beings. This did work for some time; she would send herself into a crowd after swinging off of one robot. This would clear the crowd so that she could swing onto another one and do the same. But, like Yang she too was swarmed, the robots shot her whip, throwing her off balance and into a crowd waiting to maul her.

Weiss wasn't handling this well either; even though she could use her glyphs to avoid being mauled it didn't stop the robots from firing an immense amount of projectiles at her. The sheer amount of projectiles made it impossible to dodge them. It was like a carpet that was just blanketing the sky, she was zapped by one of them and fell down into the crowd.

They all bounced back to a clear position, their backs against each other. "We can't win, there's just too many of them," Yang huffed out.

"We need to flee, there's just too many of them," Weiss stated.

They looked frantically around for a way to escape, "There's no way out," Blake said.

The robots advanced on them slowly before their leader, Ruby thought of something.

"I guess, we'll have to do that," Ruby said.

The other three nodded, Blake swung her whip, towards the building, causing it to stick to the brick wall of it. She then went to one of the only remaining lamp posts and tied the rest of her whip to it. Weiss created a black glyph while bringing back the whip, the line began to increase in tension as Ruby positioned herself to be launched. Yang was busy keeping the robots off of Weiss so that they could pull off the maneuver.

This was the same maneuver they used to defeat the Nevermore during their initiation into Beacon. "Ready?" Ruby asked.

"Ready," Weiss stated.

The two nodded to each other and Weiss released the string, springing Ruby into the crowd of bots to slice them up and clear a path. The three advanced behind the clearing that Ruby created. It was going well, until Ruby was halted by the pure size of the crowd.

Yang saw the explosions as the beams collided with her sister. "Ah!" She heard Ruby scream.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed back, it seemed like she would lose her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed.

At this Yang began to choke, never before has this happened before, where the four of them were out gunned and out matched. Deep inside she hoped that it would never happen, that she would always be able to protect her. But in this situation there was no hope that they would make it out alive. This caused her to begin to tear; she loved her sister too much to ever bear with losing her.

She began to run forward to her sister but a group of the robots forced her backwards, pushing her onto the ground.

"Ruby!" She yelled desperately.

She saw another explosion occur as the location where Ruby landed being covered in a large, bright, flaming red light. She saw the red light coming her way; she shielded her eyes and found Ruby on the ground, dazed but alive. They both looked at the figure that was currently on the ground, it was a male. He was crouching with his hands hanging over his knees.

They focussed on the person in front of them, "Another Hunter?" They both asked.

"Wrong, I'm Time Fire," He stated. "Stand back, I'll handle this," He continued.

Ruby and Yang focussed on the person in front of them, from the back he seemed to be in a red suit of sorts, with black coloured shouldering. He also had black bands around his wrists and right above his boots. He had a red helmet with white streaks around the front and had a pistol holstered at his right.

He took out his pistol and turned around to fire in a circle around him, hitting the robots straight in the head, causing them to drop to the floor lifelessly. The two got a good look at the warrior in front of them, he had a black face along with a sliver mouth mask. The face had a red rectangular line that stretched to a triangle with a jagged point.

His chest had a similar pattern, with black around the top along with the same red rectangular line stretching into a red triangle with the same design. He also had a black line across his waist with a triangular badge in the center of it.

His weapon on the other hand was shaped like a dinosaur's head with a black top, yellow eyes and a red bottom. He tapped the top of the pistol on the back of his left hand, "DV defender, Defender mode."

A blade protruded from the top of the pistol while the handle snapped back for a sword grip. He then seemed to disappear in a blur, slicing apart the robots that were threatening the town. He turned around to check on the girls and found the robots converging on them again. He tapped his wrist, "V-Raptor, launch!" He exclaimed.

Out from the sky came a dinosaur looking like mech. It had a long metallic body with cannons mounted on the back of its arms. It's neck stretching out as it revealed a reptilian like head. Its head looked like the pistol that the warrior was using. The top of its head was black and its eyes glowed a bright yellow. It opened its mouth revealing a set of jagged metal teeth. The bottom of its jaw was coloured red.

Its arms were short, similar to that of a T-Rex's with three talons on each hand. It's legs were short and lean, with three black talons on its foot. The tail was coloured red at its tip and had two black spikes at its side.

The mechanical dinosaur roared as it charged in, wrecking and smashing through the robots. It continued to eat of the robots slowly thinning out the crowd, the combined efforts of the warrior and its companion quickly reduced the group of robots to nothing but scrap metal.

The dinosaur went over to where the girls were collecting themselves, Yang and Ruby huddled against each other as Weiss and Blake crawled over to where their teammates were. The warrior came over to where the other four were, and began to greet them. "Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Yang said.

Ruby looked at the dinosaur with awe and wonder, even drooling a bit as it began to walk in a circle around them. The dinosaur stopped in front of her and sniffed her; Ruby began to reach out to the mechanical creature. The dinosaur in reciprocation lowered its head and Ruby petted it, the dinosaur made a soft affectionate growl and jumped the girl. Hugging her dearly with its arms and nudging her head against hers.

"Aww," Ruby said petting the creature.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"I am Time Fire," He answered.

"No really, who are you?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"No one that concerns you," He stated. "Come V-Raptor."

The mechanical dinosaur reluctantly left to follow its master, but not before nudging Ruby one more time. "Who was that guy?" Yang asked.

Ruby was still in awe at what just happened, her face was dazed as she continued to look at the two that were leaving. "I don't know … but they were so cool! Did you see what he did, he was all like wacha!" She exclaimed, waving her arms around. "Oh, I wish we could've been friends."

Her face was still dazed as Yang waved her hand in front of her sister's face. "Uh, Earth to Rubes."

"Well, we'd better get back, perhaps the headmaster knows something about him," Blake stated.

"I hope we get to meet him again," Ruby said.

"Come on, we're done here, let's go," Yang said.

* * *

They arrived back at Beacon at six in the morning, approximately three hours before classes would start. They went to their headmaster's office, and found the door ajar, Yang noticed two distinct voices talking, "So, you know why I'm here in this place Professor," A male young adult voice said.

"Guys, stop, listen," Yang told the group.

They stopped and listened from the door. "So, you want me to offer you help to protect our Time."

"Time?" Yang whispered towards the group.

"Shh," Ruby said tuning in.

The voice continued, "Yes, I need your help, something has escaped into this dimension and is planning to do immense harm to your world."

"What would happen?" The Headmaster asked.

"I cannot say for sure, it is classified information," The other person said.

Professor Ozpin took a pause, "I could send some assistance to you, they may be young."

"Classified information?" Yang hissed. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know, let's go and take a closer look," Ruby said, looking through the crack.

"What do you see?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, I can see Ozpin but not much else," Ruby answered.

"Let me see," Yang said looking over her sister's shoulders.

"Yang, you're pushing me," Ruby hissed. The two fell to the floor, pushing the door open.

"Woah!" They both said.

The male in front of Professor Ozpin turned around and aimed a pistol at the two on the floor. Their partners came in to help their partners up and explain the situation. The two girls on the floor looked up to see the same suit as the person that they met briefly before stand in front of him. His helmet was off and it revealed the person's face.

He had fair toned skin with short trimmed black hair; it was combed to the side. His silver eyes focused on the two that were there on the floor and they both exclaimed at the same time, "You!"

"Ah, I see that you've already met your help," Professor Ozpin said.

"Help? These kids?" He questioned.

Weiss turned her attention to the person, "Kids? Excuse me, you're not even that much older than we are," She retorted.

The male went straight to her face, he was slightly taller than her. The two stared at each other for a while, sizing each other up. "You're not even worth my time getting angry over," He stated going to grab his helmet that rested on Professor Ozpin's desk.

"How dare you! I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company," Weiss growled.

"And I'm the king of the world," He arrogantly said back before leaving. "You should watch your temper."

"Hmph!" She exclaimed.

The three could feel a rise in tension, especially Ruby and Yang, Blake stood silent, unwilling to get involved in the mess. "Ouch, looks like someone got rejected," Yang said.

"Stop it!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby approached Professor Ozpin, "Sir, who was that?"

"A time traveler," He stated.

"A what?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"You'll know when the time comes," He continued. "Cause I'm assigning your team to him."

"What?" Weiss said in disbelief.

"Oh my god really?" Ruby asked, also in disbelief, but she was saying it out of joy. She wanted to see the dinosaur that the warrior had.

"Can we get a name at least?" Blake asked.

"Haru," The Headmaster merely stated.

Everybody paused and seemed to wait for the Headmaster to elaborate. "Is that it?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, he only told me his first name," He replied.

"And you don't know his last?" Ruby asked.

"I don't unfortunately," He answered.

"Wow, something that the great Ozpin doesn't know," Yang said.

"Yang, you're speaking to the headmaster," Weiss scolded.

"Its fine, anyways, you should all return back to your dorm, I'll leave a notice to excuse your team from your morning classes so that you may rest," Professor Ozpin said. "You can deal with Haru in the evening; I want you all to show him around."

"Sir, why us? Shouldn't you send a more experienced team?" Weiss questioned.

"Weiss, come on, it'll be fun," Ruby said with a big grin.

"You just want to see that dinosaur again," Weiss scolded.

"What? It's so cool," Ruby answered, drooling again at the thought of it.

"Come on, don't be so cold Weiss, sure he's fire but I'm sure that you can get along," Yang teased.

"It has nothing to do with that, he's arrogant and rude, and quite frankly I hate him," Weiss scowled.

"Oh, I get it," Yang said with a smirk.

"Get what?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"Nothing," Yang taunted. She yawned and stretched her hands, "Welp, let's go to bed. I'm tired as heck."

The four retired to their dorm room, unbeknownst to them a dinosaur was wandering the halls and sniffing the air. It'd picked up the scent of the girl that it met this morning but couldn't find her. Whimpering it returned to its master's room at this place.

* * *

I sat in the plain bedroom assigned to me; I was dressed in a set of black clothes. A military uniform, mine, hung on my door. It was a blue uniform with pockets on the chest and several more hanging off of the belt.

Now, why did I come here? There was an abnormally in the time stream; it started with a city block being destroyed, then followed by the complete city. I was part of a special force's team, I didn't come from this time of course. The special force's team dealt with protecting the future and the time line. Now, why am I alone? We could only send a single shuttle back in time and I took it upon myself to fix the abnormally. It did relate to me after all, _Be safe mom_, I thought as I lied down on the bed. I looked at my hand and saw that my fingers began to fade. I'll need to move faster than I thought.

I heard a soft growl at the door; this was the sound that my partner made. I opened the door and came in V-Raptor, I pet its head and it growled affectionately. "Did you find her?" I asked.

The Raptor shook its head in disappointment, "Hmm, well, let's get a good night's rest. We're getting up early tomorrow," I told him while petting him.

The Raptor went over to a spot near a window and laid itself down, sleeping peacefully as its systems went on low power.

I went back and laid down in my bed, _I'll find you just yet_.

* * *

It was approximately five in the morning, a person was in an abandoned warehouse watching over a scene, the person was dressed in a bright red suit. It was similar to that of the warrior that team RWBY met this morning. He was standing in the rafters as he watched five people in the warehouse converse.

One female had black hair and was in a red dress. Another had green hair and wore a white top with brown jeans. The last woman had a mixture of pink and brown hair. She wore a white jacket and brown pants. She was next to one of the males; he had curved orange hair which rested under a black bowler hat. He had a long white overcoat along with dark dress pants. The last male had silver hair with a grey jacket along with black pants.

The four were conversing when the female in red noticed a disturbance. "Whoever is here show yourself!"

The four prepared for some kind of attack, the figure came down. His look was similar to that of Haru's Time Fire but instead of a jagged triangle he had a straight one, and where it was black on the chest it was white.

"Oh hello, how're you doing?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Let's say, that we'll make great acquaintances," He held out his hand and dropped a heap of scrap metal. They formed the robots that appeared in the streets only an hour ago.

"These bots!" The green haired girl exclaimed.

"Well, shred them up kids," The guy in the bowler hat said.

The silver haired guy and green haired girl looked at him with malice, before they headed forward to destroy the bots. They cut up several of them, only for them to fall to the floor and multiply. "Like them?" The red suited warrior asked.

The black haired woman created flame columns to erupt from under the feet of the newly formed robots. They shot up and scorched the robots, causing them to fall to the ground, only to multiply yet again. "You're going to have to try better than that I'm afraid," The red warrior taunted.

"What's your goal?" The green haired girl asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just having a bit of fun," He answered.

The five of them were slowly overwhelmed by the sheer size of the crowd that slowly formed, to them there seemed to be no weakness, they tried everything, from their heads to their chest. The crowd slowly converged on their targets, their weapons raised to shoot at them. "Woah, woah, woah, that's a bit much, don't cha think?" He asked, snapping his fingers and causing the robots to turn into scrap metal.

"I thought you wanted to kill us," The silver haired guy said.

"Not really, just a demonstration of my power," The red warrior answered.

"Then why are you here?" The green haired girl said.

All the while, it seemed that the pink haired girl was smirking at the thought of the red warrior here. "I'm suggesting a partnership. You want to take over the city then the world right? I've got the power to do it, you've seen my robots, they're unstoppable." He walked in front of the black haired female. "So what do you say?"

"Fine," She merely answered.

"What? Cinder, he just tried to kill us," The green haired girl said.

"He'll prove to be a useful asset," Cinder said.

He bowed and left to go off somewhere.

The guy in the bowler hat noticed the pink and brown haired girl smiling. "You know something that we don't, don't you?" He asked.

"Yup," She merely answered with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2: Information Dealer

**Author's Note:**

**So, here's another installment, if you guys want to read it. Well, not much to say really.**

**I hope that you'll follow it if you enjoyed it and aren't already doing that.**

**- Lor**

* * *

Chapter 2: Information Dealer

I woke up, V-Raptor, I call him V, was still snoring peacefully in its curled up form, I could hear a steady exhale of steam from his air vents. The sun crept in from the window as I stretched my arms. I then picked up my blue uniform jacket, thinking about it I decided to put it back. It would end up drawing too much attention for what I was going to do today. Chances are the four girls were sleeping, which was good, that meant that I wouldn't have to interact with them.

V had woken up and was stretching its leg like a dog. Its air vents pushed out a lot of steam as I heard a hiss sound. "Hey boy, you awake?" I asked. It looked up at me and walked over, nudging its head against my leg. I opened up the door and it growled in a low affectionate tone, "Go ahead and stretch your legs."

It ran out of the room and began to tramp around the halls, eager to get moving. Honestly, it was like a dog, I remember the first time that mom came home with it.

* * *

I was sitting in the living room of our apartment; I was only a five years old. I sat on the floor in front of the T.V. watching some kind of educational show meant for kids. I heard the door open as my mom came in.

"Haru! I'm home! I've got something to show you!" My mom called.

I ran to the left where our front door was. My mom was standing there in a dark dress, I hugged her and she hugged me back. I smiled and looked up at her face; she had the same pale complexion as I had. She smiled back and I let go.

"How was work mommy?" I asked.

"It was good," She answered. She then kneeled down and petted me on the head. "I've got a present for you."

"Ooo! What is it?" I asked jumping up and down.

Just then I heard a low growl coming from outside. Mom moved aside to show me V-Raptor, it had its head hung low as it neared the door. I myself at the time was smiling and full of glee, I couldn't believe my eyes, the thing in front of me was a dinosaur.

I was jumping up for joy and I ran for it, I began to hug it tenderly. The dinosaur growled affectionately and nudged my face. "Aww, you two are already getting along," Mom said.

The raptor picked me up gently by the neck of my shirt and put me on its back. I then began to ride on its back as it walked through the apartment, "Wheeee!" I squealed in delight.

That night I and V slept on the same bed as we curled up to each other, like a dog and its owner. We grew up to be the best of friends, sharing as much of our time together as a regular dog and his owner would.

* * *

I was searching the closet to see what was in there. I found a black suit hanging on a clothes hanger. I picked up the suit and it held a card near the neck, _From Ozpin_, it read, figures, I thought to myself.

I took out the suit and set it on my bed, there was also a black tie which was hanging off of the neck of the hanger. I got dressed in it and came out; I holstered my DV defender on my side, the laser gun fitting perfectly into a white holster with ease and efficiency. I also took a pair of sunglasses out to protect my eyes from the early morning glow.

I headed out of the door and found Ruby sitting down on the ground; V was out snuggling against her, his head nuzzling against her cheek, he growled affectionately. There was a white haired girl who was simply watching, her fingers were on her head as she was regretting every action the red haired girl made.

The blonde then popped up out of nowhere and straight into my face. "Hello!" She greeted. I immediately took out my gun and pointed it straight at her. There was also a black haired girl beside the white haired girl, she merely watched.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, with a hint of malice.

"Whoa, whoa, easy," The blonde said. "Maybe we got off on the wrong track. I'm Yang."

"I'm Ruby," Ruby replied.

"I already know who you are mo-miss," I stuttered.

"Huh?" Ruby asked; my slight mistake caused attention.

"Sorry, it's just, you reminded me of my mom, and well, Professor Ozpin already told me about you," I lied.

"Oh that's cute," Yang added.

This caused the white haired girl to raise an eyebrow, "Well, I'm Weiss."

"I'm Blake," The black haired girl told me.

"Right, so what do you want?" I asked, ticked off.

"Oh, we just thought that, you know, we should say hi," Ruby told me.

"We're supposed to be showing you around the city," Weiss said, with an annoyed tone.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure that I can find my own way around," I told them plainly. "Come on V." V began to whimper as if followed me, a bit grudgingly.

"Oh, but how do you know where to start?" Yang said.

I turned around and I saw her signature smirk, _figures that she would say something like that_, I sighed, "Fine, where do we start?"

"Well, for one thing, there's a person that knows everything that there is to know in Vale," Yang said.

"Okay, now where is he?" I questioned, taking heavy steps closer.

"Whoa, he only works at night," Yang said.

"Fine, then I'm going into the city to find anything from the citizens," I stated.

"We're coming too!" I heard Ruby holler.

I didn't bother to stop them, "Fine, do what you want," I said, walking off with V.

The four followed me from the behind; the halls were quiet as we walked through the school and out the front door.

* * *

As the four girls were trailing behind Haru Weiss decided to bring up his mistake, "Don't you guys find it odd that he almost called Ruby his mom?"

"Well, he did say I reminded him of his mom," Ruby replied, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"He doesn't convince me, he knows more than what he is telling us," Weiss stated. "I mean, the way he entered and everything is so out of this world."

"You're just sour since he's better than you," Yang said.

"He is not!" Weiss protested.

"He does seem rather strong," Blake stated.

"But, what if he is actually Ruby's kid," Weiss suggested. "It would make sense, since he has almost the same silver eyes as she does."

"Pff, nah, Ruby had a kid?" Yang said, laughing.

"That does seem rather impossible," Blake said.

"Yeah, who'd want to get married?" Ruby added.

Weiss didn't respond at first, "Well … fine," Weiss finished, in truth she shelved the question for her later. It was clear to her that her teammates were not on the same page as her. _What was he thinking before?_

* * *

The five of us took a shuttle into the city of Vale; the ride was rather quiet, although I could see V and Ruby admiring each other. Ruby was squealing to herself as she petted the robotic dinosaur. We arrived in the city, the first thing that the girls wanted to do was get breakfast. I wanted to get straight to questioning the locals.

V followed us off of the ship, "V, go ahead and wander around. Now don't get yourself in trouble, you hear me?"

The dinosaur was pleased and ran off in another direction, leaving just us five. The city was rather empty say for a few adults that were wandering between buildings. "Welp, let's get some breakfast then," Ruby said, as we got off of the bus.

"You guys can go and get breakfast, I have a job to do," I stated.

"You're coming too," Yang said, grabbing my arm.

"Let go!" I yelled, pulling my arm free.

"I said," Yang said, gritting her teeth, and grabbing my wrist again with a powerful squeeze. "You're coming with us."

"Ah! Aun-!" I said before cutting myself off, I then grimaced in pain as she held my wrist all too tightly. "Yang!" Yang looked at me as if she was expected me to comply, I did reluctantly, but more over to get her to stop shattering my wrist. "Fine! I'll go!"

"Great! Let's go then!" Yang said with a smile as she let go of my wrist.

I shook it as it throbbed, thankfully due to my heritage I had natural resistance so at least I wasn't keeling over with a shattered wrist. It still hurt like hell though; reluctantly I let the girls lead me to a diner.

I was sat in between Ruby and Weiss with Yang and Blake across from me. It was a bit awkward for one, since I was right beside Ruby. It didn't help with the fact that the three of us were crammed into a bench meant for two people. Ruby hummed excitedly as she looked over the menu. Weiss on the other hand was the most collected as she looked over the menu. Yang was scratching under Blake's chin which I found a bit odd; Blake did seem to be enjoying it though.

The breakfast diner was fairly full; I could hear the cooks in the back working away for the morning. A waiter came up to us and we all spoke our orders, when it came to my order I decided to order a plate of pancakes and bacon, "Oh, I noticed here on the menu that you have cookies? Could you add some on too?"

When I mentioned cookies Ruby piped up, "Oh, add that on for me too!"

I smiled to myself for a very brief moment before resuming my normal straight face. "Really cookies? Both of you?" Weiss said raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I replied, "If I'm gonna eat I eat what I want."

"Yeah, what he said," Ruby added going for a high five. I didn't return it and she slumped her hand back down.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "You two are a lot like each other, minus the fact that Haru is more serious."

"I've got a very important job to do," I told her.

"And what is this job?" Weiss continued to question.

"I'm here to take care of this new threat," I said.

"Then who sent you?" Weiss questioned.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" I asked getting closer to her face.

"Weiss, please, calm down," Ruby whined.

"Why should I? He has been nothing but mysterious," Weiss stated. "And don't you dare bring up Blake, we already trust her despite her, quiet, behaviour."

Blake raised an eyebrow before resuming back to being quiet, "Drop it," I hissed.

"Why should I?" Weiss spat back.

"Because my job doesn't concern you," I told her.

"Then who does it concern?" Weiss continued pressing questions.

"People who aren't part of your business right now," I stated.

Throughout the conversation Yang seemed to be in deep thought, "I've got it!"

"Got what?!" Me and Weiss both questioned.

"It's really obvious," Yang said pausing.

"What's obvious?" Weiss questioned.

"That … Haru is a time traveller!" Yang exclaimed with a huge exaggerated expression.

I paused for a moment before reaffirming my composure, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it would make sense, since both Ruby and Haru have silver eyes," Yang stated. "And their fascination of cookies also proves this," Yang continued, holding her left hand as if she had an imaginary paper in front of her and continued to flick it with her right hand.

"Haru? A time traveller? My kid?" Ruby said disbelieving it. She then began to laugh and snort, "That's hilarious, you've got to be kidding me."

"That was all a joke, right Yang?" Weiss questioned.

"Yup, now shut it and let's talk about today," Yang said pushing the topic off.

Weiss noticed Ruby's snorting, Ruby then began to keel over laughing, "That's so ridiculous Yang."

"Ruby! Get a hold of yourself," Weiss instructed.

"Sorry Weiss! It's just, too funny," Ruby replied, sitting back up again.

Our food finally came, and the food was distributed, I began to chew on my pancakes, putting a glob of syrup on each one and a whole mini-container of butter on each one of them. Ruby was off chewing on cookies and also a plate of pancakes, what set her apart from mine was the excessive amounts of strawberry jam along with sausages instead of bacon. I smiled before I resumed, as I remembered how she was in my memory.

We finished our meal and paid, thankfully the time that I came from still used Lien for currency. We all paid for our meals and left, "Well, now that we've eaten I'm going to go and do my job."

"Alright, let's get down to investigating," Ruby said.

"Us?" I questioned.

"We can help, right?" Ruby asked.

Yang cracked her knuckles and I sighed, "Fine. Do what you want."

"Alright, me, Weiss and Haru will," Ruby began before Yang cut her off.

"Actually could me and Blake take Haru?" Yang requested.

"Okay," Ruby replied, her voice trailing off. "Then me and Weiss will ask around if these guys have seen any bots."

"So meet here at around three?" Yang asked.

"Sure sis," Ruby replied, "Let's go then Weiss."

While the four of them were conversing Weiss seemed to still look at me, as if she was studying me. I kept a straight face and continued to look on; I wasn't bothered by her at all. This came with training of course, if I conversed about the future it would only end up jeopardizing the mission, they'd wonder where I was from, what kind of future awaited them, thus messing up the time line.

It was simply better to not divulge in heavy interaction.

"Well, let's go then!" Yang said, grabbing my arm and hauling me off.

"Hey! Let go!" I hollered.

The Yang pulled me behind a corner and let go, "So is it true?" Yang asked.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"That you're a time traveller," Yang said.

"It makes a lot of sense," Blake added.

I gulped, my face felt warmer, "No, it isn't."

"Then why are you so nervous?" Yang questioned.

I tensed, _screw it, they don't seem to be letting it go at all_, I decided to tell them a partial truth. "Yes, fine, I'm not from this time."

"I knew it," Yang said, snapping her fingers as she said it.

"And the robots that you fought? They're also not from this time," I told her with a completely straight face; I then took a long pause. Yang seemed to be on the edge for something.

"So it's true?"

"Of course not! Who do you think I am! Some kind of alien human?" I asked, with a hurt expression.

This phased Yang and she realized how bad of an idea that was, "Yeah, I guess you're right." I sighed as the situation tensed down, Yang seemed to believe me at least, and hopefully Blake did too.

"Let's get to questioning then," I told them.

We began to wander around the city and between shops, it would always be the same drill, ask them if they've seen anyone unusual, then afterwards I'd show them a pic of one of the robots. The later got the most attention; they would always point out the weird metallic sounds on the pavement at night. The citizens didn't seem to notice anything else strange besides that.

We met back at the diner and relayed our information. We also decided to go and get lunch at the same place, "So, it seems that everyone in town has heard of these robots," Weiss began.

"They seem to target random people though," Ruby pointed out. "Did you guys find anything else?"

"Nothing that you haven't found sis," Yang replied.

"The last option is going to where Yang is suggesting," I stated.

"And that place is going to open up in an hour," Yang stated.

"Great, so we finish our lunch and get down there," Ruby replied with a determined expression.

"Well, not we," Yang replied, her voice trailing off.

"What do you mean not us?" Weiss questioned.

"Turns out the place has an age limit of 17," Yang answered, scratching behind her neck.

Weiss seemed to know instinctively where Yang was implying, "You don't mean that bar on the other side of town, run by, what was his name?" Weiss paused before immediately snapping up again, "Junior?"

"Yang," Ruby whined, "I thought you weren't going to that place again."

"Oh come on, he's got all there is to know about in Vale," Yang pleaded.

"B-But," Ruby stammered.

I decided to interrupt the two, "If he has all there is to know then I'm going regardless."

"See?" Yang pointed out.

"Fine," Ruby gave up.

"The faster I'm done the faster I can leave," I mumbled.

Ruby heard this and I could hear her cheery expression fade, Weiss glared at me before soothing her partner with several soft pats. Needless to say the meal was rather quiet as none of us wanted to speak, I myself decided to stay quiet so that I wouldn't be forced into a corner for the third time today. Ruby left with Weiss, moping around, I decided to cheer her up.

I held up my bracer to my mouth, "V, come here and keep mom happy," I whispered into it.

V immediately shot out from out of nowhere; it ran for Ruby, tackling her to the ground. Ruby immediately lit up with joy as V snuggled up against her. "Alright, you guys take V back to Beacon."

Ruby was giggling madly as she petted the dinosaur, V loved every second of it as he snuggled against her. Weiss, "Fine," she replied.

"Come on boy, let's go home," Ruby told V, getting up and petting the dinosaur once more.

Yang was smirking as she saw what happened, Blake also decided to head on home with the three of them. "That leaves you and me," I said as the four of them walked off to go home.

"Aww, how sweet, you actually care," Yang exclaimed.

"Of course I care, now let's go," I told her.

"I thought you'd never ask," Yang replied, she took out three golden boxes from her pockets. She then tossed them onto the ground and a bike seemed to form out of them. Once the motorcycle was finished Yang got on it. "Well, get on."

The motorcycle was golden; it was clearly a sports design. It was also very sleek which held true to that attribute, it had a larger front than behind, is it extended upwards at a slant. It did have a black logo on its front over the wheel covering which was noticeable. There were also two tail pipes that stuck out at the end. Overall the motorcycle was clean and pristine; it seemed to have been cleaned only recently.

I got on the back, "Hold on," Yang instructed, and we were off.

* * *

All the while Yang's hair bombarded my face, when we finally did stop at the place hair had almost gotten into my mouth. "Pleh," I spat out.

"Come on, he's in here," Yang said.

I followed her into the establishment; it was an extravagant place as I could already tell from the entrance. The floors were tiled with black stones and lined with red light and there seemed to be a large stone desk in the center. The person sitting at the desk sat up, "Woah!" He exclaimed, immediately picking up a phone.

"Just in here," Yang told me going ahead of me.

I followed her, there seemed to be two guards in front of a large metal doorway. "Oh sh-!" One of them exclaimed before they opened the door and backed inside.

Yang tried the door and looked at me, "Looks like the doors locked."

"Maybe find a key?" I suggested.

"Nah, I've got a better idea," Yang replied, she snapped her right arm back as a yellow gauntlet formed around it. She then busted straight through the door with a loud bang. There was also a bit of smoke from her entrance as debris from the door fell.

"Why …" I said to myself, face palming as she busted the door straight through. She then walked in and I followed her.

I began to walk over to her side, she held out her arms, "Guess who's back!"

A bunch of guns then pointed at her, I immediately flicked my hand over to my gun at my side. "Wait!" I heard a grown man say. A man came up, he was about a head taller than Yang. He had short trimmed hair which made him seem like a mafia man. He also had a grown out beard and was dressed in a white dress shirt, black dress pants and a matching black vest. "Blondie, you're back, why?" He questioned.

"Oh my friend here has some questions, and I could use a drink," Yang replied, pointing her thumb at me.

"Friend?" He said before glancing at me. "A cop!"

"Call me whatever you want, I have questions, and I hope that you can give the answers to them," I stated. "You tell me what I want to know and I walk out of here. How's that?"

"Fine," He grumbled.

He walked off to get a drink at the bar, the entire place had a whole bunch of men in black suits, I assumed that these were his workers. We walked over to the bar Yang, the bar had a black countertop and was directly under the DJ system. There was an array of drinks along the shelves, he went behind the counter and poured himself a drink. "The drink that you owe me," Yang requested.

He reluctantly poured Yang's drink and turned to me, "So, what do you want?"

"There've been some rumours going around about some one-eyed robots," I began, pulling out a picture of a fallen robot. "Ever seen them?"

"Yeah, my boys told me that they found them at night," He replied taking a gulp of his drink, he then glanced at my bracer, "By the way, the name's Junior Xiong, if you want to note that in your little cop book."

"I'm not a cop," I told him.

"Then why are you dressed like one?" He questioned.

"Only clothes I've got, I'm afraid," I replied. He nodded while rolling his eyes, I merely decided to continue on, "Now, did you see anything, unusual?"

At this time Yang decided to go off, I assumed that she went off to the washroom.

He seemed to tense up just a bit, I could see his hands grasp onto his drink a bit too tightly, _so I hit something_. "We haven't seen anything at all," He denied.

"Oh really?" I pulled out my gun and shot a laser blast at the drinks behind them, they exploded as the blast super-heated them, before sizzling. "Do you want to try to lie to me again?" I dared; I placed my blaster on the table.

"Boss!" I heard people yell from the background.

I merely took the bottle and a swig of the alcohol inside of it. I then pointed it at Junior, _try me_. I thought as I pointed it at him, he seemed to notice this, "I'm fine," He instructed to them.

They walked off, "So, what do you know then? Cause the next shot's not gonna miss," I told him.

"Fine, we were informed of a red and white guy, he seemed to have two sabres. A group of my boys found him and they fought, he told them to find me, apparently he wanted to make a deal with me," Junior spilled out, but oddly he began to smirk. "He told me that something big was going to happen."

"Anything else?" I questioned.

"Nope," He replied with the same smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" I questioned.

"Oh, nothing," He replied.

"Fine, I'll leave then," I told him.

"Oh, you're not leaving," He told me.

Just then I saw his men mobilizing, they drew out a red katana, they pointed it at me. Several of them also decided to pull out blasters and point them at me. I picked up my blaster from the table, Junior then grabbed my hand.

"You're making a big mistake," I told him.

"No, you just made a big mistake," He replied, flinging me off into a pillar of glass.

I got up out of the debris; thankfully my innate strength protected me from the blow. I stepped out of the glass, dusting myself off as several people with swords charged me. "Time for round 2," I said to myself.

I held up my bracer to my mouth, "Time Fire! Launch!" I yelled. I then began to glow in a fiery crimson light as my suit engulfed me. I crouched as the suit began to form its shape from the bottom to the top as it pieced itself together in a blaze of light, I then felt my helmet form on as the HUD fired up.

The HUD was a simple clear HUD, with health statistics on the top left corner and suit statistics in the bottom right. I had my right hand behind my back and my left arm on my left knee. My right knee was planted on the ground; I then stood up, and faced the crowd. I then swiped at my holster and my gun teleported into my hand.

The crowd was beginning to recover after the blinding crimson light. While they were dazed I dashed forward, I inherited a trait from my mom, her enhanced speed. It was however, a minor enhancement, it did make me go faster than even the most experienced runner. I dashed around in a blur, slashing the men as they were still dazed, they fell to the ground limply.

There were also men positioned along the sides, they aimed their guns and fired at me, I jumped and did a backflip, changing my DV defender into its gun mode. I shot one of them straight in the chest before landing on the ground. I then spun myself around on the ground as I shot the men around me square in the chest. I kicked myself off of the ground and stood up on my feet.

I heard a feminine voice from behind me, "Who's this guy?"

"I don't know, but we're not letting him get away," I heard another respond.

I turned around and saw two girls, one dressed in a red frilly dress and the other in a white dress with the same details. The one in white seemed to have a sharp blade protruding from the tip of her white boots, they seemed to glimmer in the light, telling me that was her weapon. The other one seemed to be wearing a set of claws with three talons on it. It looked like somebody gave Wolverine supped up steroids for his claws, they were massive.

"What is this, the Wolverine?" I asked them.

They both looked at me as if I was crazy, "Right, wrong decade," I grumbled to myself.

"Psh," The red one said before charging me.

I stood there with my hand on my chin, taunting them and holstering my gun at the same time. I noticed the red one charge me with her claw pointed straight for me, I resorted to close combat techniques. I side stepped and pushed her arm, knocking her off balance. I then noticed a ton of movement from the left, I saw a kick coming for my face, I leaned back to dodge the kick. I reached for the ground with my hands and somersaulted, kicking her leg.

She stumbled backward; stunned from the kick, after somersaulting I landed on my feet, facing the girl in red. She charged yet again and went into a barrage; clearly the claws were as light as a feather to her. I was put onto the defensive as I side stepped, dodging left and right. During one of her swings she was swung too far, I noticed this and went in. Taking out my gun I pointed it straight at her chest. She noticed this and before she could retaliate I pressed the trigger, blowing her back and knocking her out.

The white one came back in, cartwheeling into a series of kicks in the air; I dodged back and dashed forward, slamming the butt of my gun into her chest in a sort of upper cut motion. She took the punch and spun for a roundhouse kick, since I was already too close. Unfortunately this left her open to a sweep kick.

I ducked and swept her under her feet; knocking her off balance, I snapped back up and performed a one two punch onto the chest, before doing a spin kick to send her flying. I looked around and found that either everybody was down or was hiding from me. I was sure that Junior had more information but he was nowhere to be found. At this time I saw Yang come out, I turned over to her as she came to me.

"Darn, I missed all the fun," She said.

"Yeah, well, I've got what I need," I replied, tapping my bracer to remove my suit.

"So what now?" Yang asked.

"Now? I find the man in the red."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, pretty clear who Haru is related to huh? If you're still not sure I'd clonk you on the head, it's pretty obvious.**

**Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it,  
**

**- Lor**


	3. Important: Ending Polls Early

**Author's Note:**

**I know that the poll is not even scheduled to be over yet, but, I've decided to go ahead and speed things up. I've created a twitter account, this'll be the easiest method to communicate to you guys.**

**I also partly made it because I don't want to delve into the deep dark hole that is Tumblr.**

**Welp, follow me at Lorion97. The profile pic is the same as my current profile pic here.**

**Looking forward to communicating easier with you guys,**

**- Lor**


	4. Chapter 3: Shifting Future

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the long wait, but if you've been paying to my new twitter page. Which you should since that's how I'll be communicating status of fics and such. You'll know that I was pretty busy for the past few weeks. It's ( Lorion97)**

**That being said, I hope that you enjoy the next chapter, and as usual, please leave a review, and do all the usual.**

**- Lor**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shifting Future

"So who is this man in the red?" Yang asked, catching up to me as I left the place.

"The man that I'm hunting for," I replied without looking at her.

We hurriedly left the establishment and began to head down the street, I began to look around searching for some sign of this man. I remembered his file and what he did in my time. The man was a straight up psychotic murderer, now that I think about it, is he even human anymore? The man turned himself into a robot with the intent of living immortally, and the mad man did it.

He made himself immortal, and for what?

* * *

It was my sixth month on the force, the force that my mother was in charge of. I had no problems with that, she was an amazing leader despite her cheerful and light hearted attitude when she was off duty. At the time I was at the status of captain, I'd earned notice during my missions on the field, securing peace and fighting Grimm. Even in the future the threat of the Grimm was still at large. It was the fate of the world, in light there is darkness as one cannot exist without the other.

Either way, I'd caught notice of the man when I was with my mom looking over criminal files. I was in her office as we were huddled around a single computer; she was showing me how she checked up on the criminal files. Though why her I had no idea, she should really be doing other work, she was the head of the force after all. "Hey, mom, this guy's file, it's enormous," I stated. I was wearing a formal outfit. Mom was wearing a black and red outfit with a black top and a red dress for the bottom.

"Yes, Jack's," She began.

"Why is it so huge? I began to slide my finger down on the screen. "Child murder, theft, heck even ransom, this is absurd." I continued to scroll through the cases that were covered by him. There were ten incidents, all of which featured him escaping followed by several random crimes. "Mom, this guy is a psychotic criminal."

"Yes Haru, and you really shouldn't be looking at that," She said trying to switch the record.

"Mom, I want to look," I told her. "I'm not a kid anymore; I have a right to know about every single criminal we have locked up."

"Not this one Haru," She closed the program.

I opened it again, this time a bit more agitated, "Mom, I want to look, and I will, whether you want me to or not."

She sighed in return, "Okay, but, Haru, I want you to promise me that," She began before a siren began to blare.

"What's that?" I screamed over the siren.

I looked at her face and I saw a look of horror, "It's the maximum security prison."

"Is that where he's held?" I asked frantically.

"Yes," She answered.

She pushed a button a red button on her desk; I felt something from the bottom of my chair and got out of the way, taking the chair with me. From the bottom of the floor shot out a red and black coloured rectangular object, several cartridges of ammunition and a red and black outfit. Ruby grabbed them and immediately put on the red and black outfit. All in a matter of seconds, a brief case popped up and she caught that as well.

The case was large, silver, and metallic, with two clips holding it closed. As well there seemed to be a dinosaur emblem similar to V's head. I looked at it with wonder; she opened the case as two clacks were heard. Inside of the case was a type of foam surrounding the V-Commander, as well as the DV-Defender and a holster. Mom took it and held it in her hands before giving it to me, "Your weapons," She simply stated.

"What?" I questioned.

"There's no time to explain Haru," She told me.

I followed her order and nodded, equipping the bracer onto my left arm and holstering my blaster. We ran down to the prison.

We proceeded down the halls as several officers began to suit up in rapid fashion; they followed after mom as she led them down to the maximum security prison. As we arrived at the maximum security prison I saw a sight to behold, the lights were all knocked out as several guards seemed to be lying on the floor.

She bent down to inspect the bodies while a huddled mass of the guards towered over her. I could barely see as I made my way to the front, but by the time I made it to the front I wished I didn't.

The air reeked of dead bodies and as I looked at the mess that laid there before me. I saw flesh that was melted straight through the skin, exposing the muscle underneath of it. Several of them were lying on the ground, their jaw open as their teeth were exposed, the lips of their mouth melted off. Even worse several of them were missing body parts, only being stumps attached to their heads. And some of them were completely missing flesh on their body, as if something bit onto them. I looked around the walls as they were coated with blood.

My body felt like puking, the stench of the dead, rotting bodies as well as the simple sight of the horror that I saw. I ran to the wall as I attempted to stomach it down, I gulped, at least that eased the unease in my stomach. My body was instinctively anxious as I was in shock still. I began to walk forward and studied the scene once more, besides the bodies there seemed to be a door to the right that was broken, the steel girders which used to board up the door were bent open as it pulsed with electricity. Several guards went in to investigate as they shined their flashlights in the cell.

Mom also followed them but I decided to wait outside. I could see frequent lights shining over the cell.

"All clear," One person said.

I looked around on the outside and found what looked like to be a trail along the wall, "Chief!" I called for mom.

She came out and went over to me, "Did you find anything?" She asked. I simply pointed to the trail of blood on the walls. She knew immediately where Jack was going and took charge, "Alright, squadron A head upstairs and cut off the floor above us, he could be circling around upstairs, Squadron B, check the basement, Squadron C, check the rest of this floor down this way. Haru, you're with me."

"Roger!" We all replied.

Squadron C left to follow the trail while Mom took me and went to check the other side. We searched down the halls; I began to hear a clicking sound as we searched. She held up her arm to stop me, and deployed her scythe. We scanned the area and zeroed in on the clicking, taking several steps forward before finding the clicking around the corner.

Mom nodded to me and I took my position behind her, my blaster in hand. She turned around the corner and what met us was what looked to be a human body being feasted on by another human. There was a single light over the figure that was looming over the body; the lights flickered as we stepped forward. My blaster raised and Mom's scythe at the ready.

"Jack, your orders are to stand down," She ordered.

The man merely stood up as I saw red piercing eyes focus on us. After a minute of staring it began to speak. "Oh, Ms. Rose, or wait," It then focussed its attention on me. "Or should I say, Mrs. Rose."

"Stand down Jack!" She ordered.

He began to laugh, "Stand down!" I ordered.

I blinked for a mere moment he moved in the blink of an eye, knocking me onto the ground as my eyes were closed. It was too late, by the time I'd opened my eyes, Jack was gripping onto Mom's arm, her weapon on the ground as she bit onto her arm.

I heard a rip of flesh as he'd ripped out a strip of flesh and muscle from her arm.

"My, what a delight," He slurped. "I knew it would be refreshing."

I slid on the floor until I hit the wall. My vision began to blur as I saw another figure dash by and smash into Jack. "Haru!" I heard an older female voice call. I was shaken awake by the sudden movement around me.

I opened my eyes to find a blond female fighting Jack. I looked up as my vision cleared. I saw the blond female tend to my mom. "Ruby!" I heard her voice yell out.

I shook my head as I began to stand up, it took me a mere second before I realized what had happened. She was lying in front of me as I scrambled over. Her arm was soaked in blood; I kneeled as I looked over at her. "Mom!" I screamed, holding her in my arms.

I finally realized who came to my rescue, it was Auntie Yang. "I came as fast as I could," She began to say. "Damn it!" She hollered as she slammed her fist onto the ground.

I began to tear, "Mom! Hang in there!" I told her.

She opened her eyes slightly, and I could see her silver pupils focus as I could see them tear. She reached for my face with her free hand, "Haru, I, love, you," She coughed out.

"Mom!" I screamed out, tearing. She closed her eyes as her head fell limply.

First came sorrow, the idea of losing my mother. The happy memories that we shared together seemed to shatter, I still remember when I was four and we baked cookies together. I was bending on my tippy toes as I tried to help her mix the batter. She came in wearing a red apron and watched me as I struggled.

* * *

I was struggling with my tiny hands and body as I attempted to mix the batter on the counter top. She came in while tying the apron on, I turned my head and looked at her with a big smile.

"I'm helping!" I said still balancing on my tippy toes, she laughed in return with a bright smile. My feet gave in and I fell forward, my hands instinctively gripped onto the bowl as it fell down with me. The bowl of batter landed on my head with bits and pieces on my face. I opened my eyes to see the bowl on top of me and I began to tear.

"Oh Haru," She said as she came over to wipe my face.

I lifted the bowl off of my head, "Bu-But, the cookies." I muttered.

"It's alright!" She exclaimed with a big smile. "We'll make another batch." As I was looking at her bright and smiling face I couldn't help but smile. She then puckered her mouth forward and crossed her eyes slightly, I began to laugh. She also laughed as well, "See? Everything's alright." She cleaned up my face and kissed me on the cheek. "Better?"

I smiled in return, "Yea mom!" I told her with a smile.

She grinned while showing her teeth and closing her eyes, "Let's go and make a fresh batch."

"Yay!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down, I then jumped forward and hugged her.

"I love you," She told me.

"I love you too mommy!" I answered. She smiled in return, "Hee!" I giggled.

* * *

I bit down on my lip hard as I slammed my hand on the floor. "I'm gonna kill him!" I shouted as I stomped off.

"Wait, Haru!" Auntie Yang hollered as she grabbed my arm. "Don't do something you're going to regret. Revenge is not the answer."

I merely shook her off and ran after him, determined to kill him. I heard laughter down the halls; it seemed to be coming from the ceiling ahead of me. "AHAHAHA! Oh, your mother was such a succulent prize, her flesh melted in my mouth." The hissed paused, "Ah, ssss, I wonder what your flesh tastes like."

"You bastard!" I yelled, "Where are you!"

"Oh, I wonder what you taste like," He slurped.

I began to scan around the room looking for him; I checked up and found him right on top of me, he jumped down on top of me. I held up my left arm to block him while using my right arm to hold his neck. He began to push closer to my body, his mouth opening up and down as it clicked with a metallic sound. His jaw slowly crept to my neck, intending to bite down on it. I began to sweat and my arms began to strain under the pressure. I could feel hard metallic teeth on my shoulder; he made for one final push, in that moment I let go and went for my blaster, shooting his side and blowing a hole in its exterior.

It let go of me and bounced back, "Oh, I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve, your mother always had a few up hers." He told me, "But it won't save you."

He seemed to spit something at the lights, it cut straight through the wires, cutting off the light. I looked around as the lights vanished. I felt something hit me from behind, then a large claw from the front. "Agh!" I screamed, falling to the floor as he tripped me.

"Hmph, humans, you bleed, and bleed, me? I can never be destroyed, I'll always live! Ahahahaha!" He cackled.

"What are you!" I asked, while on the ground.

He kneeled down towards me and picked my head, "I'm a machine."

He then began to choke the life out of me, I attempt to grab his arms and get them off of my neck but his arms were infinitely stronger than mine. The ceiling began to go white as I began to fall into death's cold arms. I then heard a voice call my name followed by a massive jerk. "Haru! You idiot!" It said.

I fell down to the ground as I panted, my lungs running for oxygen as my vision faded from white and back into the darkness of the room. Yang was standing over me, her yellow gauntlets extended as her arm had completed a right swing. "You idiot, use the passcode," She told me.

"Pass code?" I questioned, still fazed. I then looked up to see Jack strike again. This time he had his arms open as he was in mid pounce. "Watch out!" I warned. He grabbed onto Yang's gauntlet and pinned her to the ground.

"Time," She said, struggling under Jack's pressure. "Fi," She continued. Jack pushed her arm away and bit onto the upper portion of her arm, ripping and tearing a chunk of flesh straight from Yang's left arm.

"Hmm, tasty, a bit smoked, but, tasty none the less," He stated.

"Aunt!" I screamed out.

I saw her face turn to a pale tone instantly as blood began to pour out. "The bracer," She sputtered between a hack. "The eternal flame," She said before losing consciousness.

Jack then kicked her body over to the side, "Now, with that pest gone," He said, before walking back over to pick me up by the neck.

He then resumed choking the life out of me, I was too injured to fight back or do anything, I tried to grasp for any escape, any way out. I began to sweat as my eyes began to fade into white; I then remembered the incomplete phrase that Yang told me. _Time, fi? Flame?_ "T-Ti-me, fi-fi-re." I coughed out, somehow, some way; the hands on my neck began to loosen.

"Agh!" I heard Jack scream.

My vision immediately became white as the suit enveloped me. At the time I thought that I was truly dead. I opened my eyes a few minutes later to find myself in some kind of suit. I looked forward, there seemed to be a digital screen in front of me that was rendering everything. The HUD was triangular in shape with jagged edges along the bottom. I looked forward and found everything on fire and flames around me, as if a massive burst of heat incinerated everything in the vicinity of me.

I looked down at my hands to find that they were gloved with red cloth. I then touched my face with my hand and found that I was wearing a helmet.

"Ah, bastard," Jack scowled; I saw that his hand were scorched and burned off. There seemed to be plastic residue from his exterior popping off, as it crumbled apart, showing me his metallic workings. "Hmph, so you do have another trick."

I took a deep breath and faced him, I drew my blaster, "Operator, I suggest changing the DV Defender from Vulcan mode to Defender mode," I heard a robotic voice from inside my helmet state. "I then recommend finishing the target with the DV Re-Freezer to finish the target." A green screen was brought up showing a button on my blaster.

I clicked it and found the blaster snap forward followed by a blade protruding out of it. I then ran my fingers along the bladed portion as it turned the blade into a blue energy. "Go back to the hole you came from," I told him as I charged forward, using my small speed semblance to dash towards him.

"Try all you want, but I'll just escape again," He said. I then slashed him across the bottom, instantly the ice began to freeze him, though it was not like normal freezing, it seemed to merely seize up the body of whatever it touched. "The real rampage begins in time."

He fell down in a frozen state; the body seemed to seize up as it fell. I picked him up and found that he was rock hard. I took a deep breath before remembering about mom. "Mom, Auntie," I said before checking up on them.

Thankfully the injuries, although large, were not fatal; I did receive several panic attacks as they woke up in the hospital. To which mom hugged me as tight as she could. I cried for a moment as I held onto her. Auntie Yang made it out alright too, though her recovery was slated to be longer due to the nature of her beating.

In the end, I was just happy to find that they were okay.

* * *

The two of us exited a building as I began to search around the streets. "You're too worried Haru, you should relax more," Yang told me, trying to ease me up.

"You don't know him like I do," I replied, continuing to walk faster down the street.

"Well you aren't going to find him like this," Yang scolded me.

"You don't understand how dangerous he is!" I shouted back.

"It's the middle of the night Haru, think," Yang said.

"No, he's here somewhere; you don't understand what's at stake!" I shouted back.

"And you expect to find him just by searching?" Yang questioned. "It's not like he's just going to appear out of thin air!"

Just then I began to hear metallic clicking sounds, "Now, who's going to appear out of thin air?" I heard the voice say. We both turned behind us to find a man advancing towards us. I stared at the figure advancing towards us and saw the familiar figure; my face began to grow cold as I saw him approach us. It was the one who has haunted and nearly killed both my mother and my aunt.

It was Jack.

His hair was a neatly parted blonde hair and he had blue eyes. His figure himself was slender and sleek, he wore a dress suit. Though none of this hid his malicious smile, "Did you miss me?" He asked. "You know, it's a funny thing, now that I'm in the past I can get away with anything I want," He continued.

"The past, what is he talking about?" Yang questioned.

"Oh, you haven't told her? Right, protocols and that," Jack told Yang. "Though come to think of it," He continued, walking towards us. He was still far down the street but I knew that it wouldn't stop him from instantly reaching us.

I pulled out the DV Defender and turned it into Defender mode. "How do we know that everything we do creates an alternate timeline? Or maybe, it is a singular time line and everything in the past affects the future." Jack continued. "There's only one way to test this," He said, his eyes glowing red before disappearing.

"Where is he?" Yang questioned, as she extended her gauntlets.

"It's his super speed," I told her before scanning the area. I looked left to where Yang was and Jack popped out from her side. "Watch out!"

Yang turned and immediately blocked as Jack swung down with his hands stretched out like claws. She then countered with an uppercut, sending Jack backwards and into a building. The impact created a slight jolt in the building but it was not enough to shatter it. "Hmph, so you did have your moves during this time." Jack stated, picking himself up. "But you aren't full-fledged," He continued, I began to run for him, using my enhanced speed to pick up the pace.

I made it just in time to block his counter with my blade, using a back hand block. "Time Fire!" I said into my bracer, activating the transformation sequence. Large amounts of energy began to burst from me, expelling them into Jack. Due to the energy I had to close my eyes, though I expected that he would be hurt in some way from the blast.

After the transformation finished I opened my eyes first and found that he was unscathed, "Surprised?" He taunted.

I grabbed onto his neck in retaliation, "You'll be dead this time!"

"You so sure about that?" He questioned, he moved his right hand to his left and I felt a button pressed. I then felt a massive surge of energy come forth from him that I was not ready for.

Blown backward I was knocked to the ground, "Haru!" Yang called. I felt immense pain from my lower back as I'd skidded across the cement, creating a crater in the ground. I then flipped onto my front side as I tumbled, before finally landed on my front.

I looked up to find Jack in the Time Red costume, the next completed suit. This one was far better than mine as it came with enhanced abilities, enhancing the user's strength, speed, and endurance far beyond the Time Fire suit. "Oh yeah, I got myself one of these, but you already knew that from before." Jack took a pause, "Now, where was my train of thought, oh right, testing the theory."

He teleported behind Yang and grabbed her right arm with one arm while moving his other hand behind his back, a sword materialized out of thin air. He held the sword in the air, "No!" I screamed. I didn't want anybody else to suffer, no, not ever. Not for this, this wasn't even her fight.

He swung, creating a clean slice and leaving a stump left. I felt an immense shock to my brain; it began to flow with different memories, memories of Auntie Yang with a prosthetic arm. It wasn't completely perfect but was very close to perfection; still, there were some things that she just couldn't do. As much as she felt my cheek when I was a child all I felt was cold steel.

"No!" I heard someone scream.

"Feeling the new memories?" Jack asked, discarding Yang off to the side.

I saw Ruby, Blake and Weiss join us, they saw me on the ground and the figure in front of us. Weiss came beside me and looked at Yang, then to the stump of her arm that was left on the ground; I heard her mouth bob open as she seemed to regurgitate food. Yang's arm and body were losing blood fast as it oozed onto the ground.

"You! You monster!" I heard Ruby scream before engaging Jack.

Weiss popped out her food before wiping her mouth with a handkerchief and discarding it. Blake went over to pick up Yang, "God! Yang!" She screamed.

Weiss then picked me up and put my left arm over her shoulder, "Her arm," I told her. Blake hesitated for a moment, "Pick up her arm!" I shouted. She did so, and I looked over to Weiss, "We don't have much time, if you still want your teammate in one peace do as I say!" Blake nodded and immediately picked up her detached arm. "We have to leave, now!" I told Weiss; in the situation nobody questioned me, not even Weiss.

"Ruby! We have to go!" I ordered.

The two were still dancing and Ruby had placed a distance between her and Jack. She looked once at Jack, then back to Yang, "Grah!" She screamed, shooting a round at Jack before helping us retreat.

"What the heck happened!" Ruby questioned, furiously.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to help Yang!" I ordered.

We made our way as fast as possible, _hang in there Yang_. I thought to myself as we rode the shuttle bus hurriedly back.

_ Don't die on me yet. You're too strong to die_.

As we arrived I began to run upstairs, "Where are you going!" Ruby questioned, "The infirmary is this way!"

"Upstairs, my room, now!" I barked before rushing upstairs and into my room. Blake immediately followed, trusting me to save her partner and teammate.

I bolted and slammed open my room; "Lay her on the bed," I told Blake. V who was snoozing in the room woke up and looked around, it began to whimper. "Not now." I told him. "Lay her arm where it should be." I told Blake.

Blake did so; I rummaged through my uniform and came up with a vial of metallic looking liquid. "I hope you know what you're doing." Blake said.

"I just hope we're not too late," I replied, popping open the vial and pouring the metallic liquid over her arm. It didn't have any effect at first. I waited, minutes passed by and nothing changed, none of the colour in her complexion was returning. I then slammed hands on the bed. "No!" I shouted. "No."

I took my helmet off and slammed it onto the ground before burying my face into the bloodied blanket. I cried, I cried tears, thinking that I would lose Auntie Yang; she was another important person in my life. She always knew how to make me smile, even when I would come home from school miserable and sad while Mom was at work. She would always put on the biggest smile and pinch my check, hugging me tightly as she was doing so. And every single time I'd laugh and feel better almost instantaneously.

I looked up and wiped my hand, "I'm sorry," I said. As I wiped the last tear I saw something change, the liquid was absorbed into her arm and sealed the detached arm to the stump.

Yang opened her eyes instantly and looked around, "What, what happened?"

"I, I," I stuttered before crying in joy.

Blake herself was very curious, her eyes sticking wide open and her face slightly paling, as to how the miracle just happened, "How, how are you feeling Yang?" She asked.

"Better than I've ever felt," She replied. "And why is he crying?"

Blake decided to put it straight and bluntly, "We, we thought you were dead."

"Dead? What do you mean?" Yang questioned.

Weiss and Ruby barged into the room, Ruby immediately hugging onto Yang, "Yang! You're, you're okay!" She exclaimed, before beginning to cry into her sister's chest.

Yang returned the hug and the two merely stayed there, Yang comforting Ruby mostly. Weiss who was looking at the two sisters then turned her attention to me, "You," Weiss began. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

I wiped my tears aside and returned as best as I could to my usual self, now, now I couldn't escape the explanation. I decided to tell them the truth, "Alright, it's a long story."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**As usual, please leave a review, it'll let me know what you're thinking about the chapter.**

**As a special note, if you aren't following or haven't bookmarked my twitter page you should. ( Lorion97)**


End file.
